Why Us?
by Ohmylouis
Summary: Bella is in a new college when she meets her new roommates and Geekward . What happens when a trip goes wrong, so very wrong . LONG LIVE NERDELLA AND GEEKWARD beta'd by katethegreat15 Im bad at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I got this idea after watching one of my favoriteshows CRIMINAL MINDS AHHH I LOVE RIED MATHEW

GRAY GUBBLER- anyway lets get this on the road.

BPOV (chapter one WHOOPS)

I awoke to the sound of my crazy of a pixie roommate. I mean who knew they made her size .

"Bells! Up up!" Alice called.

"Alice, it's a Saturday! What makes you think that I'm getting up", I said, groaning.

"well, just because?," Alice said, as I groaned at the loss of warmth of my precious bed. Not even a week ago, I had started my 3rd year of college in a new university, but I got roommates who want to give me makeovers. Who am I, _Bella barbie _shit?

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'm up," I said as I got up.

"Yay!" Alice said as she busted through the door, jumping up and down, making Rosalie yell to make her shut up.

"Seriously, Alice! What the hell!" Rosalie barked. She's definitely not a morning person.

"It's ten in the morning, Rose. Grow a pair," she snorted, along with me.

"I'll just waist my time if I argue, won't I?" I chuckled. They nodded.

"YUP," she popped on the 'p' sound.

"Fine," I mocked in a mock-chirp.

"There's no betting against Alice," Rosalie chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah. I get it, " Alice laughed.

Once my torture ended, which meant tweezing in places that shouldn't be tweezed, body spray, baths, which at least smelled like strawberries, yum!

"Honestly, I don't see why I had go through all this shiz," I exclaimed, when they began to pluck my brows.

Rosalie and Alice gave each other a sheepish grin.

"Well..." Rose began when, a booming voice announced there arrival.

"ROSALIE!" someone yelled. Even though I haven't even met him, I knew he was a good guy; something about his voice.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Emmett, my bro, and 'Rosie's' boyfriend," Alice snorted at the nickname.

"Well, hello, my pretty lady. Who might you be?" Emmett, who I assumed to be the big burly guy with amazing dimples, in trudge with a skinny blonde, with piercing blue eyes.

He looked just like Rosalie. Wait...

"My apologies, I'm Jasper Hale, and that idiot is Emmett Cullen,"Jasper said, as he kissed my hand. Alice swatted his arm. When he placed my hand back down, his facial expression was stunned.

"Wait, Hale as in Rosalie," I said as I arched a brow to her.

"Meet my twin brother," Rosalie said in a twinge of a southern accent.

"And this gorgeous, hungry stud is me. The one, the only, Emmett Cullen," Emmett introduced himself.

"Wow, Emmett. You just get more dumb, don't you?" Alice said, as she climbed his back.

"Hey, don't talk about my man like that," Rosalie reached up to kiss him as Alice climbed off and skipped over to kiss Jasper, too.

"So, wait, you guys are going out with each others sibling?" I stupidly asked.

"Yeah. We all went to the same high school together," Alice chirped.

"So, you're the famous Bella," Emmett yelled.

"Emmy, shut up. We're all in the same room," Rosalie said, annoyed.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I said timidly and started to blush.

"She blushes. Oh Rose, Can we keep her, please," Emmett begged with mock-puppy-dog-eyes.

"She's not a dog, you ass," Jasper said as he smacked the back of his head.

"So, where are you from?" Emmett asked, again.

"Yeah, you said you moved to Phoenix, but that's not actually where you are from," Alice said, still clinging onto Jazz.

"It's a really tiny town. You wouldn't know it," I said, hating all the attention that was on me. They all snorted to me in response.

"Try us," Rosalie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Forks, Washington," I said shyly. Their eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"We used to live there," Alice shrieked.

"What?" I sputtered.

"Yeah," Jasper said dumbly.

"But how would we have known of you," Rosalie said.

"Chief Swan," I said.

"What?" Alice chirped.

"My dad is Chief Swan," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No way! That guy has an awesome mustache!" Emmett explained, rubbing the imaginary mustache using his thumb and pointer finger.

"Idiot," Alice muttered.

"So you're Bella Swan" Emmett said, only _slower._

"The one, the only," I quoted him.

"That's so cool," Alice ran and tackled me to the ground making me land with a 'oof'.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was at the store," said a velvety voice from the doorway.

"Hi Eddie," Emmett yelled through the doughnut he had stuffed in his mouth.

"Hi," Rosalie muttered through her magazine . I still couldn't see since Alice was _still _sitting on me.

"Hey, Edward," Alice chirped. Then, she began to bounce on my stomach.

"Hey, pixie," sexy voice chuckled. _I JUST DIED! I MEAN HE CHUCKELD!_

"Oof, oof, oof," I gasped. Alice was small but, she was still tightly packed.

"Oops! Sorry, Bella. I forgot, you're quite comfy," she giggled as she got off.

"That's awesome. I'll put 'comfy couch' on my list of hobbies," I said letting my sarcasm drip through when I finally looked up to see who was at the doorway. My jaw dropped at the Adonis standing at my door with his chiseled jaw, rectangular glasses, his hair swooping, all disheveled looking as he ran his fingers through only making it even messier.

"Hi, Bella. I'm...hi," I stuttered through. I winced at how stupid that sounded. I was blushing really hard, earning a snort from Rosalie and a chuckle from Alice. I began to almost gnaw off my bottom lip.

"Nice, Bella," Alice laughed.

"Bella, you're drooling," called Alice. I quickly checked myself, making Emmett bark out a laugh.

"Hello, I'm Edward," he introduced himself, looking down. I followed my gaze to the floor. Apparently, the tiles are very interesting at the moment.

"I'm gonna go," I said as I ran out the room. I made a complete fool of myself in less than five minutes. Nice, Bella. I sprinted to grab my keys and purse making a b-line for the school bookstore, only tripping three times, and with me, that takes skill**(a/c i honestly am a klutz in real life and I also bite my lips as a cause so yea some of these are personal experiences) **

**"**Watch where you're going," said a tall guy with his bleach-ish blonde hair in a ponytail staring at me with a very good death glare. Almost as if calculating my next move. What was this, chess? I stepped back tripping again knocking everything from my bag to the floor, as he ran away laughing to his friends.

(stranger pov)

Hmmm, Emmett , Edward and Alice Cullen , the Hale twins, and Bella Swan. You're my new victims. Enjoy what's coming next. Be prepared. I'm in your next corner. I watched as Alice walked over to Bella to help he pick up her stuff along with the rest of the crew, as I walked away from my tree.

**A/C HI CHERIES I JUST THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE GOOD SO YEA PLEASE COMMENT **

**OHHH WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS GUYS I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS. **

_**YO! WHAT UP! (and, no I will never do that again) This is Smartie10625's editor, katethegreat15! I hope you guys enjoy the story, because I spent all night editing it. Anyways, check out my story. It's really good. Kay, bye. **_


	2. Chapter 2

So thank you for the review I love it and thanks you katie my bff and Beta funny thing we got to school together anywho thank you Cherie's

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 (WHAT ?)<p>

BPOV

I could see Alice's spikey do bobbing through the crowd of kids going to there night classes. She was pulling jasper , who was holding onto rosalie while she was grabbing emmett as he was holding edward's hand too. They looked like a Big pre-school line only they were pouting . _This is just perfect honestly , do you hear my sarcasm._

"Bella are you ok" Alice said as she sunk down next to me . I blushed at the attention

" Yea, Im fine " I whispered shyly and looked up to see Emmett , Jasper, Rosalie and Edward frown at me . Surely making me blush harder when I got Edwards eye he quickly looked down to floor where I looked too .

"So who wants to listen to music at Jasper's and I room" Emmett said as he awkwardly picked me up Bridal-style if it wasnt embrassing I squealed earning a guffaw from Emmett

"Oh rose, can we keep her I promise I'll feed her please" Emmett whined

"not again Emmett she's not a dog!" Alice fake-scolded trying to keep a straight face

When Emmett I knew I was going down by the way I was stumbling. I braced myself for the impact of the cold concrete floor but I didnt . I felt someone wrap there arms around waist , My eye's snapped up to meet with the owners of Emerald green eye's framed by glasses . _Edward._ We just stood there , staring into each others eye's for I dont know how long but I had a feeling if I looked away I would regret it . Someone cleared there throat and by _SOMEONE _, I mean Emmett but once we got back to reality we dropped our hold on each other as if it burned.

"Edward whipe your drool" Emmett whispered amused

"What?" Edward whispered back as if we couldnt hear him , he was looking down playing with his shoes they were..._converse._ I finally understood what Emmett told Edward was same thing rosalie said to me . I snorted a very loud and un-lady like one, getting all of their attention .

"nice"Rose laughed causing me to try my hours of practice "death glare" but no that only brought more laughter.

"She looks like one of those cute mad kittens" Jasped gasped holding his sides and that brought another round of laughter. _this is just freaking perfect!_

"Are you done " I stomped my foot , which I've never done before that made alice fall to her knees and I swear I saw rosalie whipe away tear's

"Did you just stomp your foot , you need to stop hanging out with Alice" Emmett yelled during his guffaws , I wanted to be mad but I couldn't.

"OK ok were sorry but that was just so cute" Edward laughed _wait he thought that was CUTE I should do this more often. _I felt a blush rise up on my neck , when he noticed what came out ofhis mouth he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Emmett and Alice gave eachother a knowing look while Rose and Jasper smirked .

"So bella another makeover" Alice chirped trying to make conversation _YEAH RIGHT!_

"So pixie" I retorted

"HEY!" Alice said

"I love you bella let me adopt you" Emmett said in his natural volume while he got down on one knee , I ofcouse reddened

"Your an idiot" I whispered earning a chuckle from Edward but he tried covering up with a cough .

" Sooo after I got so rudely rejected lets go listen to some music in our room" He feigned hurt while looking over to Jasper

"I dont think your the kind that listens to Debussy" I chuckled to the thought while Edwards head snapped up so fast you would think It would have fallen off when I said "Debbussy"

"You listen to debussy?"He whispered lowly

"yeah you have to love Claire de Lune" I said in a embarrassed tone

"wow um ok I geuss I love that type too" I stood there shocked at what he said nobody Ever really like that type of music.

"Anyway Im leaving cmon we'll find something to do , I feel like someone is watching us" He shiverd now that he said it I felt it too.

"Yea sure , why not its a saturday " Rose agreed with Alice

"oh shoot" Emmett huffed

"What" Edwad said in a quiet tone

"Mom said she'll call us about the tickets " Emmett scratching his head

"ok " Alice said

They walked away while I grabbed my bag walked back to the dorm , That is until I heard my name being called by Alice .

"Arent you coming ?" Alice called they all turned they heads to look at me

"You invited me ?" I asked stupidly but the fact I never got asked before so this is all new to me.

Next thing I know Im hanging upside downon someone's shoulder

"Put her down Emmett" HUH rose yelled

"Put Bells down" Alice screeched followed by the click-clack of her heels

" Emmett PUT HER DOWN!" I heard a velvety vioce yell

"Jasper our place unlock the door" Emmett yelled

"on it" Jasper yelled unlocking the door, I felt I was being dropped on a ...boat no a water bed

"SWEET" They both yelled as they fistbumped

Alice,Rosalie and Edward burst through the door at that moment wheezing. To find me on the bed wobbling trying to get up , while Jasper and Emmett roll on the floor laughing . I quickly jumped off while my foot got caught in the foot of the bed propeling me forward as I landed with a "oof" except this floor was soft too and it made a...niose? I quickly looked down to meet face to face with those green eye's ._Edward. _

"Omy god IM so sorry such a klutz" I apologized , my face the color of a tomato

"im fine" he whispered I nodded

"no seriously you shouldnt waist your breath trying to catch me you'll just end up dead plus I'll ruin your back" I said he chuckeld _i just died...again_

"well,well,well aren't we comfy" I look up to Jasper then back down to me and up again when I realize Im straddling Edward he noticed as the same time I did . We scrambeld apart while he stood up I just sat there.

_TALK ABOUT AWKWARD..._

STRANGER POV

Hmm well only time can tell when we would strike and that time is soon...

"When do we strike Babe" Victoria said

"Soon...soon" I replied

* * *

><p>HEY CHERIES I POSTED THE LINKS TO SEE HOW THEY LOOOK LIKE IN THE STORY ON MY PROFILE SO YEA KEEP SENDIN ME LOVE.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey cheries how are you guys Im just peachy (Do you hear my sarcasm) well I know I dont want to be greedy but I really would love some comments

Edward: Say it

Me: no

Edward: Please *shows dazzling smile*

Me: *Drool* SM owns everything

Edward: Thanks *Runs away*

Me: He always does this...

* * *

><p>Bpov<p>

Who knew you could have so much fun talking about well...everything. After that awkward moment with Edward it's like I took 1 step forward and 2 steps back. _internal groan._ The rest of the Evening he spent ignoring me as if I was the spanish influenza**(a/c *snorting sound* see what I did there heh heh)** and I honestly didnt know what I could take anymore.

*RING R-I-N-G*

Alice sqeualed with glee as she fought with Emmett for the phone , ofcourse being the strongest...Alice won and to be honest I was a little dumbstruck , plus scared.

"Hey mommy" Alice chirped , Emmett took the phone from her hand with the look of a kid in a candy store

"Hey Mom!" He yelled

"Jeez Emmett McCartty Cullen Im right here" We heard a womens chuckle

"Put it on speaker" Edward whispered happilly it brought a grin to my face to see him this excited. Emmett clicked the button after a couple of tries with his huge fingers.

"Hey everyone" said cheerfully.._I can see where alice gets it_

"Hey " The group said as I looked down I felt as if I was intrudiing on a private moment, I felt something hit my face I looked up to alice bobbing her head to the phone so I could say hi.

"What? oh um hi" I whispered

"Hello dear , who are you?" She chirped

"Bella" I could feel a blush rising on my face , alice giggeld

"So your the famous Bella , the one Edward and Alice told me about" I felt my whole face light on fire to what she said.

"Yea , she is" Emmett laughed at the slight coloring on Edwards face

"So on topic are you guys still going to the lakehouse on Wedsnday" She said _I felt my face fall at that oh ofcourse their gonna be busy bella , who wants to put up with your sorry ass._

"Hell yea mom" Edward said in full vioce _I just melted yep there is puddle bella_

"Yea Me,Rose,Jazz,Alice,Edward and Bella" Emmett said in a "no biggie vioce" was he serious

"Perfect" cheered

"What no I can't" I shrieked , they all looked back at me confusion written all over their Face's

"yes you are" Alice siad

"But I cant afford that, how will, when will i" I started to pace panicking on what to say.

"your not paying a cent" Edward said upset why?

"no I cant, I don't want to be a burden well...no no I should'nt" I ended

"Bella please come it wont be fun without you" Rosalie begged and by the look on everyone's gaped face's that was something she never did.

"Bella dear, please it will be fun "

"But-" I was interupted by EDWARD

"Just say yes bella please for us" Edward begged I was shocked and blushed at his tone

"Ok i'll go " I whispered embarassed

"PSH was my Mother-in-law and she was a total b- nevermind just call me Esme " Esme chuckled

"Ok" I whispered

"Bye guys" Esme said we chorused a bye back as she hung up

"OMG WE ARE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN YOU WATCH" Alice screamed

"can I atleast pay for something " I asked

"Nope" Alice chirped

"Gas" I asked hopefully

"Covered" Emmett mocked alice's signature sing-song vioce

"Supplies" I asked again getting my hopes up

"Covered" Edward whispered

"What abou-" I started again

"Covered, covered,covered" Rosalie and Jasper said together wow this twin thing was kinda creepy. I racked my head for things until Grandma swan's vioce filled me head _"the way to get to a mans heart is through his stomagch" followed by a sweet giggle_

"Can I bake some sweets for the road" I asked again , Edwards face filled in awe again i think i heard him say "and she bakes" but I think I hould get my ear's checked

"SOLD" They all yelled

"nobody's allergic to anything right" I asked

"nope were all good" I nodded at Jasper

"So what kind of sweet's are talking about" Emmett rubbed his hands together

"I dont know...brownies,apple caramel pie, cookies ,and cake is that okay" I said looking down

"THAT'S IT IM ADOPTING YOU" Emmett yelled he swung me around

Stranger pov

Perfect I found my way and know I have the perfect time to get them .

"When are we going" Vctoria asked again

"I said when we are ready!" I yelled throwing some plates to the wall

* * *

><p>Hey cherie's leave a comment to the box below thank you so much<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey cherie's please leave me some love it's the only thing that makes me look forward

Jasper: Say it

Me: *pouts* no

Jasper: Please darling *shows southern accent *

me: *sqeauls * ok Sm owns everything, you know Jasper im from houston , Texas

Jasper: *looks at photos of him and alice* yea yea

Bpov

After all the thank you's I managed to say there was still that thing I had to do...Damn it Call charlie . I began to fidget uncomfortably which they did take notice too.

"What is it Bella" Alice said

"I need to call Charlie" I gulped Everyones eye's widened except for Edward he had no clue what was going on.

"That's it" Edward asked confused

"Edward , can I ask you something?" I asked quietly

"Y-y-yeah" he stutterd

"My last name is Swan right" I said

"Yes?" he said even though it came out like a qeustion he shifted his weight

"ok..who else do you know is Swan" I whispered he looked lost in thought as one of those cute eyebrow of his raised above the rim of his glasses _.Wow bella did you just say a eyebrow's were cute?_

"Well just cheif Swan, that's it..." He said as it finnally dawned on him , same brown doe eye's and plain brown curled hair can I say ding! ding! ding!

" And im daddy's little princess" I said in a ditzy barbie vioce, Rosalie laughed hard as I got that dazed look twirling my hair with one finger

"So cheif swan is your your your d-d-dad" He stutterd through with wide eye's

"yea" I looked down I heard Emmett mutter something with Edward that sounded like "your screwed"

"Here goes nothing" I let out a breath of air as I reached for my phone

"oooh Put it on speaker" Alice chirped (yes chirp like a bird)

After a couple rings that gruff vioce that I have grown customed to awnswered

"Cheif Swan" Charlie awnswered

"hey dad" I said all eye's on me

"Bella?" he asked

"yea" I said back

"what's wrong" he retorted

"Dad I have something to tell you I am-" I said before I got interrupted

"YOUR PREGNANT AREN'T YOU , JEEZ BELLA I TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES PROTECTION! WHO'S THE FATHER , WHAT IS YOUR MOTHER GONNA SAY? DOES SHE EVEN KNKOW?-" He yelled they looked like they just shat their pants

"Charlie Charlie no no no Im not pregnant you have to lose your virginity for that to happen" I said not realizing before it came out I blushed ten shades of red when they whipped there heads to me shocked.

"ooohhh.." charlie whispered

"ooh yeah" I said in his mock vioce

"Jeez bells I get it give your man a break" He laughed

"By the way you on speaker" I snorted

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN " My dad said in a pissy mood ofcourse

"Marie?" Emmett giggeld , yes he giggled

"W-h-a-t?" I sang in a sing song vioce

"Anyway dad , do you know the Cullens?" I asked

"?" He asked

"yea"I said

"Yea great man " My dad said , The cullen kids beamed at that

"Well dad Alice cullen and rosalie-" I struggeld when the phone got picked up

"Hello Chief Swan, this is Alice Cullen we met before anyway you see my brothers and I have a tradition of going to our lake house everybreak we have and we were wondering if you would allow bella not to come home this time and yes we aready cleared it with my mother "Alice said in a scary buisness vioce

"yes,ofcourse your mother already called me" He chuckeld

"Wait what?" Yeah I sqeaked out

"yeah I knew' Charlie siad I heard a beeping sound

"Well bells there calling me from the station" He grumbeld for some reason I had to say this

"I love you Dad" I croaked out

"I love you too Bells" Charlie said surprised

"bye" we said when he hung up

"Well that was" Edward whisperd

"He thought you were pregnant" Alice giggled

"I told you use protection" Emmett said in a mock charlie vioce

"Your still a-a-a-a-a-a v-v-v-virg-i-n" Edward managed to whisper out

"yeah" I whispered going full blown crimson

"really umm why?" Alice asked curiosly

"I haven't met the right guy" I said flashing my eye's quickly to edward that didn't go unnoticed by them

"Well lets get to planning" Rosalie clapped her hands

"so we are all goin in the jeep' Rose said cheerfully

"but the jeep only seats-" Emmett started but stopped when Jasper hit him

"What" Edward whispered

"nothing" Jasper said

"Well im going to go" I said standing up

Stranger P.O.V

Well I need to start planning fast

"Baby when do we start" Vicky said licking the blade

"SOON " I yelled

"jeez fine" she said

HEY BABE'S SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Cherie's sorry if I've been gone for a while but I just recently lost one of my Grandmother's so yeah plz leave me some love

Emmett: Say it *cheeky grin*

Me: *closes eye's* no

Emmett: *thinking* Ill give you a hug

Me: * yes! Dancing* SM OWNS EVERYTHING

Emmett: *throws a teddy bear and runs away* hahahaha

Me: *catches* Ill name you Rob

BPOV

I quickly made my way to the apartment only tripping twice, a record for me. I rushed into my room peeling everything Alice made me wear down to the baby blue underwear set **(a/n set picture on profile) **climbing into bed. As I settled myself my thoughts became invaded by those piercing green eyes encased by those Clark Kent glasses and velvety voice.

*knock-knock*

I looked over to my clock; the flashing red light read 3:16. _What the hell. _I ran to the door swinging it open laying an arm over my eye's to block it from the light.

"What" I muttered, I could hear giggles

"Um hi Bells" I snapped my arm away to find five very amused people

"What?" I questioned their cheeky grins

"Well well well if this is how you answer the door Bella then we might have a problem "Rosalie snorted behind her hand

"I'm sorry what?" I said hoarsely my brain still in a haze trying to comprehend

"Looking Good bells" Emmett said guffawing, I blushed feeling it burn on complexion

"She blushes everywhere" Alice giggled I finally looked down to see my whole body flushed and let out a ear piercing scream running to the lounge area wrapping a blanket around myself till only the tip of my nose showed . I heard laughs and snorts coming from the hall as they walked in.

"Did you see yourself?" Rosalie laughed

"You were so confused!" Emmett giggled

"Yea" Edward agreed as he put a pillow on his lap trying to be….discreet

"Aww I really liked that pillow" Emmett chuckled I didn't see what happened next but there was muted thump followed by some not very-nice words

"Bella please come out of that blanket" Alice pleaded

"No "I replied

"Oh c'mon Bella at least get dressed" Alice giggled, I squeaked remembering. I quickly shot up stumbling through slipping on a motley crew t-shirt and polka dot shorts. My head hung as I walked back in only to realize that they had all fallen asleep…..except for Edward who was twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey?" I said shifting uncomfortably

"Hi" he said startled.

"Sorry" I whispered softly saddened by the fact.

"It's ok" he glanced up quickly

"Oh um are you tired" I said quickly

"Yea?" he said almost sounding like a question.

"Oh um do you want a blanket?" I asked not wanting to be rude of course _*wink-wink*_

"y-y-yy-yea" he whispered as I walked over to one of the basket's were Alice kept her blankets; my foot caught one of the table legs sending me forward. I waited the impact of the soft floor; I felt my body hit the front of another one. Only this time not only did our body's connect but our lips too , we landed with a soft thud our lips still secured close together as if they were glued to each other. After seconds I finally opened my eye's as did he, with a panic he separated from under me in a flash sending him crashing back to back with the wall.

"I'm sorry?" I whispered but I wasn't

"I think I should go" He quickly rushed out not even giving a chance to beg for him to stay. He wouldn't look me in the eye as he walked out, the rejection full front tore a hole in my heart big enough that I didn't even know could be.

"I kissed him" I numbly touched my lips letting a few tears escape.

Strangers Prove

I quickly started to get everything ready.

The bags were set and the cabin was ready to go all that we needed was time to hurry.

Hey guys sorry if I haven't updated please leave me some love cherries


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people I loved the comments I got awesome J

Bella: say it

Me; no

Bella: please

Me: fine sm owns everything

BPOV

I couldn't think or even comprehend what just happened. I kissed him , he kissed me or huh. No , I tried to wipe my tears away trying not to show or make a sound. I didn't want to wake the guy's up , I snuggled up in my bed muffling my cries . I felt someone tap my shoulder and my blanket thrown off me to find alice staring at me in a confusing manner .

"Are you ok?" Alice asked in hushed voice.

"umm yea" I said whipping my eyes

"cut the crap bella what happened?" Alice said in a more stern voice.

"nothing I…" I couldn't finish when a new set of tears started , but alice moved my hands away when I started to whipe them away.

"Where's Edward and just please tell me,… you kissed him didn't you " Alice said in a knowing voice .

"What no I didn't …I, No ...i what?' I stuttered through confused how could she know.

"I had a feeling "Alice said

'I didn't mean for it to happen I just tripped and when he tried to catch my lips and I Don't know ' I sniffled through my speech .

"Oh Bella it's okay he's just shy" Alice cooed as she wrapped me up in a hug.

"he just rejected me it hurt so bad" I said out loud.

"He likes you" She said.

"What no he didn't even look at me" I tried to reason

"HE'S TALKED TO YOU MORE THAN US IN A LONG TIME" She shouted followed by three "yes's" muffled by the door of our eave's dropping friends.

THREE'S DAY LATER

It was Wednesday and I haven't seen Edward since. The feeling was undesirable, the guys would reassure me saying he just needed time but I knew if Edward really did like me it was time for me to stop this shy me and go into a flirty Bella. We were all meeting up in Emmett's and Jasper's dorm for breakfast and packing up.

"Moring Bella" Alice said as she opened the door.

"Hey " I said shyly as I saw everyone huddled over their breakfast some hello's and morning's all except Edward who was entertained by an app on his phone. Emmett nudged him and he looked up confused until his eye's met mine.

"Good Morning" He said in a full voice than his whisper voice weird, he looked confident. _C'mon Bella no holding back you all in._

"I'll show you a good morning "I smirked my way over to the coffee pot as I heard a couple of gasps and a choking sound from Edward.

"Whoa Bella" Emmett high-fived Jasper in a bro-way.

"Didn't know I had it in me" I giggled

Alice thumbed up with rose under the table in a good way trying holding in a snort.

"Coffer anyone" Jasper asked I quickly nodded as he filled my mug, knowing I was goin to need the dark liquid. I chugged the cup of hell as it scorched my throat, as I finished the sweet nectar I clunked the cup down to their shocked faces.

"Damn Bella" Emmett said as he was still was blowing on his.

"What?" I asked blushing

"No messing with you and coffee "Edward chuckled quietly

"Nope" I snorted and blushed even more

"Well lets hit the road "Emmett laughed we all made our way outside to the monster called a jeep. As everyone filled in I questioned Alice.

"This only seats five" Edward said confused as did I buddy

"Well Bella looks like your goanna have to sit in Edwards lap" Rose said creepily with Jasper

"What!" I and Edward said

STRANGERS PO.V

I watched as they shuffled into the car making their way out. As I watched them I couldn't help but notice the way the funny hair colored gangly nerd watched the other nerd.

This is gonna be fun

THANKS GUY FOR READING I WAS JUST BORED AND WANTED TO GIVE YOU A TREAT.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey cheries thought I would give you guys a treat for everything that you've done .

Bpov

"What" Edward and I squeaked as Alice shared a look with Rose when they began to file in the car. I looked up at Edward as he stepped in the car awkwardly, as I stepped in I noticed that I could fit if Alice just moved one of the luggage's to the floor. _Stupid I should've known they would do this…._

"Um ok let's do this" Emmett laughed as I situated myself over Edward trying not to put my wait on him crushing his legs. _Perfect Bella that is the last thing you need….._

"You can relax, you know" Edward whispered in my ear, the smell of coffee and crest washed over me, I numbly nodded not trusting my voice. I could see Edward smirk out the corner of my eye as he winked at Jasper, sneaky bastard. Well two can play that game honey.

"Are you sure?" I asked innocently as I batted my lashes a tip that I learned. THANK YOU ROSE, anyway I could see him gulp. I rested my head against his shoulder letting my face hide in the crook of his neck, I could feel him shudder as my breathing evened out I soon realized that this flirting was exhausting.

"Wake up' I looked at Edward as he nodded to everyone else who was either snoring or drooling. Emmett was asleep at the wheel zonked out with rose on his shoulder while Alice and Jasper were cuddled in the seat next to us. When I looked back to Edward I gasped at the intensity in his now dark green eyes.

"Look Edward… I'm sorry…I...I "I stuttered until I got interrupted by his lips…..HIS LIPS OMG HIS LIPS DOES THAT MEAN HE'S KISSING ME. When we broke apart I must have looked confused because he started talking.

"Look I'm new at this so I don't know what I'm doing but when I see you…I mean look at you, your beautiful I get all these feelings every touch or look and you send my heart into palpitations and when you laugh it make's my day even better I guess what I'm saying is that I like you a lot and-and if you want to try whatever we have out tell me now or I'll leave you alone forever if you want" He said confidently but looking down .

"You think I'm beautiful "I asked stupidly as his head snapped up with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yea" He whispered back to his normal self, I was basically glowing as it all sank in. I attacked his lips, my hands sliding on his cool neck traveling up to his hair as I wrap my fingers in it, his body molding to mine his hands wrapped around my waist securely. His lips gently tugging on mine, I can feel his tongue lick my lower lip as If he needed to ask for entrance. His tongue slowly massaging mine, the taste of stale coffee and…Cheetos wash over me, his brings his lips down to my neck as if marking me. _That's hot _

"Bella" he moaned producing one of my own to chorus.

"Edward" I bit his earlobe causing him to shudder, we continued our cycle until we heard a couple of fake coughs and sniffles. We broke apart but Edward wouldn't let go of my waist as we looked over to our friends giving us knowing smirk's.

"Well, what do we have here?" Emmett giggled

"Yea we woke up to some moaning and see my brother and best friend sucking on each other like there's no tomorrow." Alice laughed with jasper

HEY CHERIES PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND COMMENTS SORRY IF I HAVE TOOKEN LONG YOU KNOW SCHOOL THE SHE BANG.


	8. Chapter 8

Im so sorry guys if I have been MIA but I just recently had surgery and didnt have the time to write . Thank you guys for sticking with me I promise to try to get some chapters up sooon just bear with me im so sorry

kisses

Emily3

ps please leave some suggestions about what you want me to add oooh this is gonna be fun!


End file.
